Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and multicomputer data transferring. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to securely orchestrating events initiated at remote servers using a certificate server.
In some instances, an organization may expose and/or otherwise provide computing services to other entities and computer systems associated with such other entities. In these instances, ensuring the security of computing services provided by the organization and/or information maintained by the organization by limiting access to only authorized users and/or computer systems may be important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to prevent unauthorized access to computing services and maintain information security, particularly when an organization implements a relatively large computing environment having many different servers and other computing resources